Demonios entre Shinobis
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA Dante va al continente elemental a investigar el reciente aumento de la actividad demoniaca pero debido a diversas circunstancias el termina envuelto en los asunos de cierta rubia jinchiriki, mientras que Vergil y sus aliados conspiran en las sombras para lograr sus objetivos. Aunque ignorado por ambos un antiguo mal yace en las sombras esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.


**Capítulo 01: demonios entre ninjas.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Devil May Cry ni tampoco Naruto me pertenecen.**

 **/Pais de las Olas- 10:35 AM/**

"Asi que estas son las naciones elementales, valla basurero" comento para si mismo un chico de 16 años vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuro, botas militares negras, franela sin mangas negra y un abrigo de color rojo oscuro. El iba armado con un par de pistolas que llevaba detras de su abrigo y con una enorme Claymore de color azul oscuro con un craneo en la empuñadura viendo el estado en el que se encontraba el pais de las olas.

Este chico era Dante Sparda uno de los hijos del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda quien estaba viendo la ciudad alrededor de el (si ese tulgurio podia llamarse asi) con una expresion algo retadora _"Bueno algo me dice que las cosas seran interesantes a partir de ahora"_ penso el chico ya que el sabia la reputacion de las naciones elementales de producir poderosos guerreros.

Y mientras caminaba por las calles del empobrecido pais manteniendo la guardia alta para evitar sorpresas desagradables ya que el sabia que aunque el podria deshacerse de cualquiera de esos matones sin problemas el queria evitarse problemas por los momentos el vio a un grupo de matones acorralar a una mujer en un callejon.

"Tsk yo y mi conciencia" resongo Dante yendo al callejon tronando sus nudillos y con una sonrisa que no prometia nada bueno para los matones se dirigio hacia alli. Una vez dentro vio al grupo de escorias a punto de romperle la ropa a la mujer "Valla esto si es triste; un grupo de hombre adultos tratando de forzar a una mujer, ¿Que pasa es que su desempeño sexual es tan patetico que ni las putas los quieren y tienen que recurrir a esto?" les dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

"¡Pagaras por eso mocoso!" Eso sin duda sento bien para los criminales quienes dejaron a la mujer, desenfundaron sus armas y fueron contra Dante pero el conservando la calma esquiva la estocada del primer maton para luego contraatacar con un fuerte derechazo que le partio la mandibula al criminal para luego tomar darle una patada a otro de los criminales en el costado partiendole las costillas y al ultimo lo detuvo en seco apuntandolo con una de sus pistolas.

"Te recomiendo que tomes a tus amigos y te largues si no quieres terminar como ellos" le dijo Dante señalando a los hombres en el piso que ese estaban retorciendo de dolor, el maton no lo penso dos veces y tomo a sus dos compañeros y se fue de alli.

Dante enfundo su pistola y se dirigio a la mujer y la ayudo a levantarse y no pudo evitar notar que apesar de estar vestida con ropas simples ella era una verdadera belleza con un largo cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos del mismo color, piel bronceada y una figura nada envidiable vestida con una blusa rosa, falda azul y unas sandalias.

"Gracias por ayudarme con los matones de Gato pero temo que ellos van a atacarte en retaliacion por haberme ayudado" le dijo la mujer a Dante quien solo sonrio despreocupadamente ante las palabras de la mujer.

"Meh, no te preocupes lindura se cuidarme solo ademas de que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con tipos mas peligrosos que esos pelmazos" Le dijo Dante a ella con su tipico tono confiado y algo arrogante ya que el tenia años luchando contra las hordas del infierno.

Aunque la actitud del chico era algo arrogante en su opinion algo en su porte le indicaba a ella que el no estaba hablando por hablar, ademas el la habia salvado de esos hombres asi que no debia ser tan malo "Aunque sea dejame compensarte por las molestias invitandote a comer en mi casa ya que es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti" le dijo la mujer a Dante quien decidio aceptar la invitacion ya que el no perderia la oportunidad de tener comida gratis.

"Okay acepto lindura enseñame el camino" le dijo Dante a la mujer quien se volteo y le dijo al cazador de demonios con una sonrisa algo juguetona en el rostro.

"Mi nombre es Tsunami y aun eres muy joven para tratar de coquetear conmigo chico vuelve dentro de unos 5 años y vuelve a tratar tu suerte" Dante sonrio de buena gana ya que se notaba que la mujer era capaz de seguirle juego.

"Y el mio es Dante y voy a recordar eso Tsunami" le dio Dante a ella quien se rio y continuo acompañada del hijo de Sparda hacia su casa.

 **/Momentos mas tarde en la via hacia la casa de tsunami/**

"¿Hey Satsuki cuanto crees que falta para llegar a la casa del viejo Tazuna?" pregunto una chica de unos 15 años de piel bronceada, largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, ojos azules, con 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla y una figura extremadamente voluptuosa con unos vestida con unos shorts naranja, un top azul oscuro y una chaqueta naranja con detalles negros.

"Que se yo rubia idiota preguntale al cliente si quieres" Le respondio friamente una chica de su misma edad de piel blanca ojos negros que tenian una mirada fria y desinteresada, una figura envidiable al igual que su rubia compañera solo que un poco menos voluptuosa vestida con una minifalda blanca y una camisa kimono azul oscuro con un abanico de guerra de colores blanco y rojo estampado en la espalda.

"¡Como me llamaste estupida emo!" le grito molesta la rubia a su compañera quien se enfurecio ante el apelativo que le puso su compañera de equipo causando que su otra compañera; una chica de corto cabello rosa, piel blanca, ojos verdes vestida con una blusa roja y unas licras negras quien ademas cargaba a su inconsciente sensei suspirara resignada ya que sabia que esas dos iban a empezar a pelear otra vez.

"¡ Lo que escuchaste Rubia estupida!" le dijo la morena a la rubia chocando frentes con ella mientras que un poderoso instinto de pelea las rodeaba "Despues de todo tu siempre has sido lenta para entender las cosas Naruko"

"¡Solo me dices eso ya que estas celosa!" le dijo molesta Naruko a Satsuki para luego sonriendo confiada señalar su amplio pecho y trasero "Ya que a diferencia de mi tu eres una campeona de natacion ya que 'nadas' por delante y 'nadas' por detras"

Eso sin duda toco una fibra sensible en la uchiha pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo ella y Naruko son fuertemente en la cabeza por su otra compañera "¡Pueden darle un parado a esto!" les dijo la pelirrosa a sus dos compañeras verdaderamente molesta "¡Por si no se han dado cuenta estamos en el medio del territorio enemigo escoltando a nuestro cliente y Kakashi-sensei esta inconciente despues de su pelea con Zabuza y lo he estado cargando desde que nos bajamos del bote mientras ustedes andan peleando como un par de idiotas!"

Eso sin duda paro a las dos en seco ya que era verdad lo que la pelirrosa les dijo. Ellas estaban en territorio hostil y con el escandalo que estaban montando podria atraer atencion no deseada "Tienes razon perdon Sakura" le dijo naruto a su compañera pelirrosa con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa rascandose la nuca.

"Tienes razon Sakura deberiamos estar mas pendientes de nuestros alrededores en esta situacion" le dijo con su tipico tono serio la morena a Sakura quien acepto la cuasi disculpa de la Uchiha ya que ella sabia que era lo mejor que ella conseguiria.

"No se preocupen ya vamos a llegar a mi casa" les dijo su cliente un hombre de avanzada edad señalandoles una casa cercana "una vez alli ustedes podran dejar a su sensei recuperar sus energias tranquilo mientras que ustedes descansan" les dijo Tazuna guiandolas a su casa.

Una vez llegaron Tazuna abrio la puerta y entro a la casa acompañado de sus escoltas Ninjas "¡Inari, Tsunami ya llegue!" dijo el constructor de puentes causando que todos los que que estaban en la casa fueran a ver quien era la causa del escandalo.

Dante vio a Tazuna y a las kunoichis para luego voltearse hacia Tsunami y decirle en un falso tono serio "¿Tsunami tu conoces a este viejo pervertido?" todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reirse de ese comentario y de la cara de Tazuna que puso al escuchar eso.

"¿Como me llamaste mocoso?!" le dijo molesto tazuna al semidemonio quien solo sonrio de forma socarrona antes de responderle al hombre con us tipico tono altanero e irreverente.

"Te llame un viejo pervertido ya que trajiste tres chicas escasamente vestidas a tu casa tan temprano" le dijo burlonamente Dante al hombre causando que este gruñera y que las tres kunoichis fruncieran el seño ante su comentario pero antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar Tsunami les dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Dante y su padre con un cucharon.

"Oh no ustedes no van a empezar a pelear aqui" les dijo la ama de casa mientras un aura siniestra la rodeaba y asustaba a todos los presentes "Ya que las peleas en esta casa estan **prohibidas** " con una sola excepcion.

"Te doy un 6 de 10 ya que aunque simple es efectivo pero es nada en comparacion a los que yo e sentido" Le respondio despreocupadamente Dante a la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara ya que aunque impresionante para una simple humana su instinto asesino palidecia en coomparacion al de los demonios a los que se habia tenido que enfrentar desde la muerte de su madre palidecia en comparacion.

 **/Momentos mas tarde en el comedor de la casa/**

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa almorzando y platicando entre ellos "Ah ya veo asi que ellas son tus escoltas hasta que termine de construir el puente" les dijo Dante a los ninjas presentes mientras que discretamente las chequeaba con la mirada ya que ellas eran unos bombones.

"Aunque me sorprende que chicas tan lindas como ustedes hallan decidido volverse ninjas ya que ustedes podrian trabajar como modelos sin problemas" les dijo Dante a ellas causando que se sonrojaran _"Je aun lo tengo"_ penso Dante divertido viendo las reacciones de las chicas.

"Aunque sea divertido ver como sonrojas a mis lindas alumnas yo tengo algunas preguntas para ti" le dijo Kakashi entrando al comedor y tomando asiento frente al peliblanco "como por ejemplo a que te dedicas ya que aunque actues de forma despreocupada tu porte y tus armas delatan que eres alguien acostumbrado a luchar" le dijo seriamente el ninja copia al hijo de Sparda.

Dante no pudo evitar sonreir ante las palabras del peliblanco mayor ya que aunque el tipo tuviera una mirada y voz despreocupada era obvio que aun debilitado podia darse cuenta de las cosas "Bueno tampoco es que lo estuviera ocultando de todos modos. Soy un cazador de demonios y e venido al continente elemental a investigar el incremento de actividad demoniaca que a ocrrido aqui" le respondio honestamente Dante al Jounin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"Aunque te debo preguntar ya que me mata la curiosidad" le dijo Dante a Kakashi quien le presto atencion "¿eres David Bowie?" ante la pregunta ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar caerse para atras.

 **/En esos momentos en una de las muchas bases de Orochimaru/**

Un joven que lucia casi igual que Dante solo que con el cabello peinado hacia atras, una expresion extremadamente fria y sin emociones, vestido con un chaleco y pantalon negro, botas marrones y un abrigo azul oscuro caminaba por los pasillos de la base en direccion hacia donde se hallaba el Sannin traidor.

"Hola vergil que buenos que pudiste reunirte con nosotros ya que asi podemos empezar" Le dijo con su tipica retorcida sonrisa el sannin de las serpientes al otro hijo de Sparda quien habia entrado a la habitacion y tomado asiento junto a los otros lugartenientes de Orochimaru.

"Dejate de falsas cortesias Orochimaru y dinos para que nos llamaste" Le dijo seriamente el hijo de Sparda al Sannin y sin ninguna forma de respeto causando que algunos de los alli presentes se molestaran por la actitud del chico.

"¡Como te atreves a hablarle a Orochimaru-sama de esa forma bastardo!" le dijo uno de los alli presentes molesto a Vergil dirigiendo hacia el hijo de Sparda su instinto asesino quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso y solo le dirigio su propio instinto asesino al que le insulto.

"Jirobo callate" le dijo el hibrido al miembro de los 4 del sonido quien se desmayo por el impacto del instinto asesino de Vergil causando que Orochimaru sonriera divertido y que los otras personas reunidas lo vieran con recelo ya que ellos sabian lo poderoso y despidado que el chico podia llegar a ser.

"Tranquilo Vergil solo quiero avisarles que la mayoria de los preparativos estan listos para la invasion de Konoha dentro de unos 6 meses asi que les recomiendo que se preparen y entrenenar ya que los quiero listos para cuando lanzemos la invasion" Les dijo el sannin a sus lugartenientes quienes tuvieron reacciones mixtas ante esa informacion mientras que Vergil escucho todo eso con algo de interes.

 _"Asi que ha comenzado"_ penso Vergil con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro ya que muy pronto el podria comenzar suspropios planes.

 **/Momentos mas tarde en la habitacion de Vergil/**

"¿Asi que muy pronto haremos nuestra movida pendejo?" le pregunto rudamente a Vergil una chica pelirroja y de ojos cafe con un cuerpo para nada envidiable vestida con el uniforme de los 4 del sonido.

"No le hables asi a Vergil-Sama Tayuya" Le dijo un joven peliblanco vestido de manera similar a ella con un tono que no tenia nada que envidiarle al de vergil.

"Relajate Kimimaro tu sabes que Tayuya es una salvaje malhablada asi que no deberias sorprenderte que ella actue y hable asi" dijo condecendientemente una chica de piel blanca, ojos negros y pelo azul vestida con un kimono verdey unas botas ninjas al peliblanco causando que dicha pelirroja se enfadara aun mas.

"¡Como me llamaste puta!" grito Tayuya a la peliazul mientras se dirigia a esta con la intencion de hacerle una cirugia facial a la otra chica a punta de golpes.

"¡Lo que Escuchastes estupida!" le dijo la peliazul yendo tambien hacia Tayuya con la misma intencion de hacerle lo mismo a la pelirroja.

"Basta" dijo Vergil haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran en seco "Guren, Tayuya si quieren pelear haganlo en un campo de entrenamiento y no en mi habitacion" les dijo el hijo de Sparda a las Kunoichis.

"¿Lord Vergil para que nos ha llamado a habido un cambio de planes?" Le pregunto el siempre estoico miembro del clan Kaguya a Vergil quien tomo asiento en una de las sillas de su habitacion.

"No las cosas siguen su curso tal y como estaba previsto aunque vamos a tener que adaptarnos a un nuevo factor que no crei que apareceria tan rapido: Mi hermano" les informo el hijo de Sparda a sus aliados.

"Pff dudo que el sea la gran cosa ya que por lo que nos has dicho de el es un perfecto idiota" le dijo Tayuya a Vergil con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras que Kimimaro como siempre tenia una cara de poker y Guren lucia contemplativa.

Pero Vergil hizo algo que los sorprendio de sobremanera, sonrio y le dijo a la pelirroja todavia sonriendo (cosa que siendo honesta consigo misma la habia asustado un poco) "Si fuera tu yo no subestimaria a Dante Tayuya. Ya que si bien es cierto que el es un tonto el es un enemigo formidable cuando el se lo propone y algo me dice que el sera una constante molestia para nuestros planes"

"¿Y que propone Vergil-Sama?" Pregunto Kimimaro a Vergil mientras que las dos Kunoichis le prestabana atencion a su lider.

"Simple como dije antes continuaremos segun lo planeado pero en el caso de que algunos de ustedes se topen con Dante retirense o si no tienen mas remedio que pelear haganlo en grupo ya que de entre todos nosotros solo Kimimaro y yo tenemos tenemos la capacidad de derrotarlo" Les respondio Vergil a los demas.

"Aunque quizas sea para mejor ya que el puede atraer la atencion de las otras partes interesadas dejandonos trabajar en perfecto anonimato" les dijo Vergil a los demas que se retiraran dejandolo solo en su habitacion meditando su proximo movimiento.

 **Notas del Autor: Y eso es todo amigos espero que les guste este fic ya que puse mi empeño aqui.**

 **Este fic es basicamente un UA de Naruto y Devil May Cry ya que varias cosas seran diferentes aqui que en el manga y anime y en los juegos ademas de que planeo traer personajes de otras series como Inuyasha, Castlevania y Darkstalkers ya que necesito demonios y ahi hay por montones y algunos personajes actuaran ooc.**

 **Las Parejas seran DantexHarem(Naruko,Satsuki,Hannabi,FemHaku,Mei Terumi y Kurotsuchi) y VergilxHarem(Tayuya,Guren,Kin,Hinata,FemGaara y posiblemente Konan)**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
